


The A-Z Of Domestic Bliss, J2 Style

by ellia



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s, Drabble Collection, Flogging, M/M, Restraints, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of their life together - 26 x 100 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A-Z Of Domestic Bliss, J2 Style

**Author's Note:**

> I needed prompts to work from, so i decided to indulge my language kink. The drabble titles are all taken from Foyle's Philavery, a book that celebrates weird and wonderful words. There's a list of definitions at the end for anyone who's interested.

** Adventitious **

 

Jensen sometimes marvels at how lucky he is. When he thinks about all the ways things could have gone differently, how any one of a hundred decisions could have sent him down a different path, he knows he's got a lot to be grateful for.

All the little choices and coincidences that led him to this place, that gave him Jared. He's got everything he could ever want or need, an amazing job, and a wonderful man to share his life with. He's been given the chance to have it all, and he knows just how lucky that makes him.

 

** Bavardage **

 

There are nights when Jensen can't shed the weight of Dean from his mind, can't unwind and let the worries and stresses of the day slip away. It takes Jared a while, but he finally finds a way to help Jensen come back to himself.

They curl up together on the couch, Jensen's tense form wrapped tight in Jared's arms, and then he starts talking. It doesn't matter what he says, as Jensen's not really listening to the words; it's the sound of Jared's voice that matters, so he chatters on about nothing, until he feels Jensen relax against him.

 

** Callipygian **

 

Jared's not the poetic type, he's not going to start waxing lyrical about Jensen and his _oh so perfect body_. But if he was, well he'd probably start with an ode to Jensen's ass. He knows he's more than a little obsessed with that particular part of Jensen's anatomy, but he just can't help himself.

The shape of it, the beautiful rounded curves he gets to see whenever he can talk Jensen into wearing a pair of tight jeans. Better still, is the feel of that soft skin and the way those perfect cheeks seem made to fit his hands.

 

** Dissimulate **

 

Over the years Jensen learned to hide, to keep his emotions locked up tight inside. He'd gotten hurt so often, he became afraid to let anyone get close to the real him. He's trying to break the habit, knows how frustrated Jared gets, when he conceals the things he's feeling.

He hates seeing the pain in Jared's eyes when he shuts him out. But the masks he's worn so long are second nature to him now; and there are times he wonders if he'll ever be able to completely let go. It's hard, but for Jared, he's willing to try.

 

** Elusion **

 

You wouldn't think it, but Jared's pretty damn talented at hiding when he wants to be. It's sort of amazing to Jensen, how six foot five of lanky Texan can just become invisible, can fade into the background without anyone noticing he's gone.

It usually means he's planning something, some plot or prank that'll drive Jensen up the wall. He's never quite sure how Jared does it, how he manages to act all stealthy and quiet, when that's completely against his nature, but one of these days he's going to figure it out. Hopefully before Jared pulls anything too outrageous.

 

** Famelic **

 

Jared loves this, the way Jensen's hips buck in his grip, the way his body is twisting and straining against the ropes holding him in place. He's just as hungry for this as Jensen is, can't wait to have his lips wrapped around Jensen's cock.

He makes them both wait, builds the hunger with teasing touches and soft kisses, lets his tongue flick across the crown of Jensen's cock, making his mouth water with anticipation. He wants Jensen to beg for him, and he's willing to wait as long as it takes, no matter how desperate he is for more.

 

** Grith **

 

He's been on his own for so long, that he'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a place he could call home. He's always been ready to pick up his belongings and his heart and move on, always thought that each new place would only be temporary.

This house is different, because Jared's presence makes it different. It's not just their home; it's become Jensen's sanctuary, the one place in the world he can truly relax. He's happy here; wrapped tight in Jared's love, safe in the knowledge that this is the one place he'll always be welcome.

 

** Haver **

 

Jensen's not the type to run his mouth, he usually only speaks when he's got something he really wants to say. He's not like Jared, with his need to fill up the silence with chatter. Here in their bed, is the only time Jensen lets everything out. It's the only place he lets his self-control slip, and the words pour out.

_"Want you…need you…love you…my Jared…please…so good…more…my love._"

Jared knows just how lucky he is to be the one person in the world to hear Jensen like this. So he treasures every babbled word as a gift from Jensen's heart.

 

** Ithyphallic **

 

People tend to think of Jared as some kind of innocent, it's the boundless enthusiasm and puppy-dog eyes that fool them every time. They don't see this side of him; will never get a glimpse of the way he gives himself over to pleasure.

He's like some obscenely beautiful work of art, laid out waiting for Jensen. He's bent over the edge of the bed, head down and ass up. There are leather cuffs wrapped tight around his wrists, and lying next to him is a collar. To complete the picture, Jensen just has to buckle it around Jared's neck.

 

** Jobation **

 

Jensen hates upsetting Jared, hates it when his insecurities cause him to pull away, and act like he doesn't care. He never means to, but sometimes it all gets too much for him, and he retreats back behind his walls.

Jared never says anything; it would be easier by far if he did. No, instead of angry words and gestures, Jared's gentle reproofs come in the way his smile fades and how his eyes cloud with disappointment and fill with tears he'll do his best to hide. He's never angry and that leaves Jensen with nothing to fight back against.

 

** kakistocracy  **

 

It terrifies him sometimes, the way Jensen has come to rely on him so much; times when the weight of it seems too much to bear. How can he be in charge of their little world? He's always relied on other people, always been the one content to follow on behind.

He's hopeless at this, has no clue what they're doing half the time. Especially as most days he still feels like a kid next to Jensen's grown up. But Jensen isn't stepping up, so Jared will just have to fake it, and pray that he doesn't screw things up.

 

** leam  **

 

Jared knows Jensen inside out, knows all his dirty little secrets and fears, and loves him anyway. It'd been hard on both of them, trying to figure out how to make things work. Jared's always been so open, while Jensen's just the opposite.

He's always been afraid that if he let anyone see the real him, they'd run screaming into the night, so he stuck to the shadows, preferring to stay hidden away. But Jared's love is like a beam of pure sunshine, lighting up all the dark corners of Jensen's soul, helping him to step out into the light.

 

**menseful**

 

Jensen's a proper Texan gentleman, wears his company manners whenever he's around anyone he doesn't consider family. While Jared's happy that he's part of the charmed group who don't get subjected to the act, he thinks it wouldn't hurt for Jensen to loosen up a little.

So he climbs all over him on the red carpet, whispers filthy stories in his ear during interviews, does everything he can to shatter Jensen's composure and make him laugh. It's a game he doesn't win all that often, but he's never going to give up, as they both enjoy it far too much.

 

** nugatory **

 

Jared had tried really hard not to fall for Jensen, had done everything he could to stop it from happening. Back when they'd first met he'd been happy with Sandy, and the last thing he'd wanted was to complicate things with his new co-star.

But it had been inevitable, the more time they spent together, the more he wanted Jensen and, as time passed by, that want slipped seamlessly into need. And one night he looked across a crowded set and realised that he was done; because he'd fallen in love, and that was a fight he just couldn't win.

 

** orming **

 

Jared's always felt ungainly, sure his size makes him seem awkward and clumsy. He's never been at ease in his body, has envied those who move with graceful ease. So he holds himself back, taking care with his every move.

Somehow Jensen changes that, makes Jared feel more comfortable with his body, when they move together, locked in passion, Jared forgets his insecurities. He stops being careful, and just learns to let go. Lets his body show Jensen just how much he's loved, and for the first time in his life, he feels like he's found a place he fits.

 

** paizogony **

 

Jensen has had good sex before, hell he's had great sex, with more people than he cares to think of. Nights of spectacular passion, that somehow never left him fulfilled. He doesn't regret his past, but he wouldn't change this for anything.

It's not the long nights they spend driving each other crazy with pleasure that finally convinces him he is loved. No it's nights like this, when they curl up together in front of a movie. When Jared's gentle hands pet and caress his body and sooth his stress away. When the simplest touch can make him feel whole.

 

**quisquos**

 

Jared is amazed by the fact that he seems to be the first person to bother to look beyond the surface Jensen shows the world. Not that he's not grateful that nobody before him took the time, because he's not sure he'd have been able to stand it if Jensen hadn't been free to love him back.

Even more confusing is the way Jensen sees himself, how he thinks that he's somehow unworthy of Jared. If it takes him the rest of their lives he's going to show Jensen how wrong he is, prove that he deserves to be loved.

 

** rutilant **

 

Jared's stretched out across Jensen's lap, his ass on display. He'd asked for this, said that he needed it. And who was Jensen to deny him something he wants so badly. As the first few blows had landed, he'd kept still and quiet, but that had soon changed.

He'd wiggled and moaned every time Jensen's hand landed another smack, had rubbed his hard cock against Jensen's thigh, had cried "_Please…harder…more…"_. He's just so beautiful like this, wanton and needy. His ass turned red and warm, almost glowing, as he takes everything Jensen has to give and begs for more.

 

** sessle **

 

Jensen's been wriggling in his seat all night, shifting from side to side as he tries to get comfy. Jared can't keep the smirk off his face as he hears the groan Jensen can't quite manage to hide. The plug that Jared pushed inside him before they left the house is driving him crazy.

He thumbs the remote in his pocket, turning up the vibrations just a little. He's been playing with it all evening, making Jensen flush and squirm. He loves that Jensen trusts him enough to do this, to give himself completely over to Jared for the night.

 

** troilist **

 

Chad can't decide whether their invitation was a blessing or a curse. He knows he won't forget a single moment of this night, but he also knows that this will never happen again.

So he's stocking up on memories, the way Jared kisses, how Jensen looks on his knees, his beautiful mouth stretched wide around Chad's aching dick. The feeling of Jared's cock sliding against his own as they press inside Jensen's willing body; and the way Jensen moans their names as he comes.

Beautiful memories that he'll always treasure, no matter how much it hurts to be without them.

 

** ubiation **

 

They've shared living space before; Jensen lived at Jared's place in Vancouver, and Jared stayed at Jensen's apartment in Los Angeles. This is different, it's their house; one they've bought together.

They've gone from _mine_ to _ours_, and it hasn't been easy, but they're both finally happy. It's dog hair on all the furniture, and a room full of Jensen's guitars. It's a kitchen painted bright yellow, because Jared thinks it's cheery and Jensen's beat up truck in the garage.

It's gifts from both of their families, pictures and memories, all the little things that make a house, a home.

 

**venery**

 

When they're busy filming, sex is something they squeeze in when they've got a bit of free time, and they're not exhausted. So when they get a weekend off Jared likes to indulge them both.

He uses soft leather cuffs to strap Jensen down to their bed. Then he takes his time exploring the body stretched out before him. Uses fingers and lips to search out all those hidden spots that make Jensen writhe with need.

They've got all the time in the world to play, and Jared isn't planning on stopping until he's gotten Jensen to scream for him.

 

** wherrit  **

 

Jensen's been teasing Jared all day. Whispering filthy promises right before he has to go on set. Pressing close and running his hands over Jared's body whenever they get a minute alone, it's driving him crazy and he isn't sure how much more he can take.

All he wants to do is strip Jensen naked and bury himself in that beautiful body, but that'll have to wait until they're done filming. Once they get home, Jared has every intention of wiping that smirk off Jensen's face, and showing him that he's not the only one who knows how to tease.

 

**xanthopsia**

 

Jared isn't stupid, and he'd seen how Jensen reacted to Jeff when he was playing demon. And while Jared enjoys seeing Jensen getting all flustered, he'd rather he was the cause of it.

He'd talked wardrobe into letting him borrow a set of the contact lenses, so long as he promised not to lose them. The world looks different through the yellow glass; everything sort of blurs around the edges and looks washed out.

But the discomfort is worth it, because Jensen obviously loves his new look, and Jared knows they're going to have one hell of a good night.

 

** yerk **

 

Jensen can't stop himself from pulling against the restraints, he'd asked for this, wanted to feel the sharp kiss of the whip. Every blow makes him twist and writhe in the chains, every time the leather cracks down he hears himself gasp and moan with shock.

He knows he's going to be marked up, that every strike is leaving a bloody stripe across his ass. He wants that, needs the visible reminder of Jared's possession to get him through the time they're going to be apart. He has to have something to hold onto, to remind him that he's owned.

 

** zugzwang **

 

Harley and Sadie exchanged smug looks the night they finally found their human tucked up in bed with his mate. The two had proven to be remarkably stubborn, and Sadie had been ready to give up.

However Harley was tougher than that; and he'd kept plotting and planning, until he was finally able to manoeuvre them into place. He believes the _towel incident_ was his finest moment, snatching the damp cloth away from Jensen's body, allowing Jared to see just what he'd been missing out on. A move worthy of a chess grandmaster, even if Harley does say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> adventitious ~ occurring by chance  
> bavardage ~ idle chatter  
> callipygian ~ having buttocks that are beautifully proportioned or finely developed  
> dissimulate ~ to conceal one's feelings  
> elusion ~ the act of evading  
> famelic ~ exciting hunger, mouth-watering  
> grith ~ place of sanctuary or asylum  
> haver ~ to talk nonsense or babble  
> ithyphallic ~ indecent, salacious  
> jobation ~ a scolding or reproof  
> kakistocracy ~ system of rule in which the leaders are the least competent or least qualified members  
> leam ~ a ray or gleam of light  
> menseful ~ proper or decorous  
> nugatory ~ ineffective, futile  
> orming ~ ungainly, awkward, clumsy  
> paizogony ~ love play, petting   
> quisquos ~ perplexing  
> rutilant ~ glowing with a ruddy light  
> sessle ~ to fidget  
> troilist ~ third person in a sexual encounter  
> ubiation ~ the act of occupying a new place  
> venery ~ pursuit of or indulgence in, sexual pleasure  
> wherrit ~ to pester, or tease  
> xanthopsia ~ optical defect causing everything to seem yellow.  
> yerk ~ strike or lash with a whip  
> zugzwang ~ an obligation to move (in chess) compulsion to act or move


End file.
